


His Loss

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, Dark, Gen, Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The act of torture was infinitely more pleasurable than the act of murder. Written for Challenge #02, Cue Evil Laugh, on writerverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #02 – "Cue Evil Laugh" – on writerverse.
> 
> _Write from the villains' point of view._

The act of torture was infinitely more pleasurable than the act of murder.

A murder, to Bellatrix's mind, was over far too quickly to be worth anything. Two little words, and your victim lay still and empty upon the ground. Where was the fun in that? Where was the artistry?

She preferred to let her victims suffer, so that she could watch them. Hold a man under the Cruciatus Curse for long enough, and Bellatrix could swear that you could see them dying slowly. She liked to watch them break, observe how their body began to go limp, how the lights began to fade from their eyes, and watch them struggle for their last few breaths before they collapsed, worthless and spent upon the ground before her.

The Dark Lord rushed his murders so. Always over in a second, always hurried, always for some purpose beyond the mere pleasure of taking life. He took no opportunity to enjoy it.

Such a pity.

But it was his loss.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
